How can you heal this wound
by When-will-I-be-claimed
Summary: Annabeth wakes up from a nightmare one night just to walk in on Percy getting very heated with Nico. Sorta-past Percabeth, Percico, eventual Thaliabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, I know this isn't really my style, but hey, it's fanfic written by someone with a brain bigger than a pea. I wrote the song myself, so please no** **flames.**

Annabeth POV:

 _He will never love you_ hissed a voice _you are wasting your time with him._ I jolted upright, the nightmares getting worse every night. I rubbed my head where it hit the bunk above mine, then got up to check the time. The glowing numbers on the clock above the door read 3:12. I started heading towards cabin three to cuddle with Percy, which usually helps.

I opened the door slowly, being careful not to wake him, when I saw someone was already in his bed, and kissing him heatedly. I almost yelped when I saw that it was Nico. I ran out, not caring how much noise I made, not caring if the harpies got me. I saw Percy, only in his little mermaid boxers, running after me. He had gotten further with Nico than he ever did with me, judging by the fact that Nico only had a sea green pillowcase wrapped around his hips. That thought made me cry harder, made me think more and more about the nightmare I had only moments before. Something inside me broke, and I ran into the woods to be alone. I apparently fell asleep at some point because I woke up and found myself in a shimmery silver tent. Thalia appeared over me, looking concerned.

Thalia POV:

"Gods Annie, you look terrible, what happened?" She opened her mouth to speak, but she burst out crying. "Percy... Nico... Together... Cheating... Nightmare... Found..." eventually she gave up and cried on my shoulder. "Percy was cheating on you with Nico?" Annabeth nodded. "you went to cuddle because you had a nightmare, and you found them?" She cried a new wave of tears "We went through Tartarus together, and he has a fling with someone else. I don't..." "Sssshhh, Annabeth, I have you now. You'll be okay." She looked up with fire in her eyes. "It's not okay. I'm going out there, and I'm confronting him. You got it? Either I win him back, or I lose him forever, but I need an answer" She said with a special air of confidence, but just broke down again. "shh, shh" I soothed her like I did when she was seven. soon her eyes were dry, and she was standing. ""Thals, can I have a pen and paper, please?" I nodded, confused, then went to get them

Annabeth POV:

I looked at the song I just wrote, crossed off a few things, and showed it to Thalia. She read it, then her eyes got big. "you wrote this?" She asked, amazed. I blushed. "yeah. And Apollo owes me one, so he can help me with getting it to Percy. Like, he can get me the muses for backup singers kind of thing."

After talking to Apollo I went to camp with the muses in tow. We went to the Apollo cabin, where we had help promised. We got thrown on the roof with microphones, and one of the campers yelled through the loudspeaker for Perseus Jackson to come. as soon as he arrived, i started talking. "This is an original son I want to sing, and I call it Dead Heart, or Zombie Mob.

 _When I walked in that dayI expected you there alone  
But instead of that  
You pull out my heart, leave it on the floor._

 _You'd expect it from a daughter of Aphrodite, but not me_

 _I am a zombie mob  
Crawling out the grave  
Trying to find a way  
To conceal the pain_

 _'Cause I'm a zombie mob  
There's no place to stay  
Oh A oh oooh_

 _I am a zombie mob Crawling out the grave  
Tryin to find a place  
To store my fears away_

 _Cause I'm a zombie mob  
I have a dead heart  
Oh A oh oooh_

 _There's no place for me to go  
I'm spinning out of control  
I am a love with no heart, a pea with no pod._

I started crying, bringing a feeling like when I fell in love with him originally, but painful, not pleasure

 _You'd expect it from a daughter of Aphrodite, but not me_

 _I am a zombie mob  
Crawling out the grave  
Trying to find a way  
To conceal the pain_

 _'Cause I'm a zombie mob  
There's no place to stay  
_ _Oh A oh oooh_

 _I am a zombie mob  
Crawling out the grave  
Tryin to find a place  
To store my fears away_

 _Cause I'm a zombie mob  
I have a dead heart  
Oh A oh oooh_

 **Okay, that was chapter one! eventually this will become Thalia/ Annabeth, but not yet. She still needs to get over Percy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. I would like to give a shout out to SmithTwins2016, because I wanted to quit and she Favorited this story. Shall we begin? Dun dun dun on a bright... ok, I should stop with the King and I songs. They've been going through my head all day.**

Aphrodite POV:

I looked down at my favorite love toy, now crying about how he loves Annabitch... Oh, sorry Annabeth. I understand that she is in love with him, but being gay is so cool these days, partly because my son was going out with Apollo for some time. Whatever. I love breaking people's hearts. I cannot believe I actually shipped Percabeth. Ugh. Anyway my new OTP is Percico. Uh-oh, I think Athena found out about Percy cheating on her daughter. Oh, well, time to sneak off of Olympus and comfort Annababy, who is currently curled up crying on her bunk in the death trap... I mean the Athena cabin.

Annabeth POV:

The smell of designer perfume hit me like a brick wall. I don't need to pick up my head to see that Aphrodite walked in. "Go away" I sobbed "I don't need to see a face covered with enough makeup to turn an elephant pink to cheer me up" she giggled "I just wanted to tell you that I think it's for the best. You are a young, smart, beautiful girl, and you need to explore all of the possibilities. That Percy bastard chose to do this, and you are the one suffering. Go out there and find someone to love, not to teach." I sat up sharply, ducked before I could hit my head, somersaulted out of my bed and unsheathed my new dagger. I came up standing, with my dagger at her throat. "You caused this. You not Percy. And you are right. I am suffering. But it's not Percy's fault." I dug my knife in deep enough to draw some golden blood. She yelped and disappeared, and I collapsed onto the concrete floor, crying once again.

Percy POV:

I sat on my hammock, in my cabin. Nico stood next to me silently. He opened his mouth to speak, but I snapped, looking up suddenly with bloodshot eyes. "You caused this, don't even say it. Whatever it is, don't say it." I buried my head in my hands. I then heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it, and saw it was Annabeth. I let her in, very aware of the knife strapped to her leg. "can you get rid of HIM, please." she said, gesturing with her knife towards Nico. I looked at him helplessly, and said " Please give us some privacy. But if you hear me scream feel free to shadow travel in so I'm not the only one in the line of fire." he turned on his heel and walked into the shadows.

After Annabeth made herself comfortable on the bed she said very calmly "I almost killed Aphrodite." I took a double take "What the.." she held up her hand. "She came to me and told me it was all for the best and that she caused this. I snapped and held my knife to her neck, and drew some _ichor._ I don't think she'll be messing with us anymore, but I still think we need to stay separated. You still fell for her spell, even though you've trained to resist, and I hate you for that and" her voice cracked, but she was still holding up her confident exterior "and I want a break anyway. I was going to ask. I want to spend some time on architecture without having to explain everything. Plus" she blushed "Aphrodite mentioned something about me trying all of the options." I cleared my throat. "Umm, what does that mean?" she slapped her forehead. "It means trying umm" she looked around "being with another girl" she whispered. she then got up and left.

 **YAY another chapter. Please don't leave any non-constructive criticism, and try to give me suggestions if there's any criticism. I hope it's not sloppy, I was in a hurry.**


End file.
